


secret

by V_elveteen



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, mentioned zikun and zhengchen, soft sad hours, zhengkun are both soft and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_elveteen/pseuds/V_elveteen
Summary: can you keep a secret?





	secret

**Author's Note:**

> a short (very short) zhengkun fic based off of bobby from iKON's solo song called secret ft. donghyuk and katie kim

_**can you keep that secret** _

_**(nobody gotta know know ya** _

_**nobody gotta know)** _

zhengting giggles softly, feet landing with a dull _thud_ as his sneakers hit the ground. xukun’s hand reaches out for his, it’s a little _too_ tight - his grip - but zhengting doesn't think much of it.

 

_kunkun, m’cold_ , zhengting whines petulantly, voice high and gentle like clouds. _kunkun_ stops immediately, almost rips off his jumper in his quest to provide his baby warmth.

 

_thank you kunkun_ , zhengting singsongs, tugging on the edge of xukun’s shirt as he drags him off into the night, where they can be alone. no questions asked.

 

right here _right now_ in this very moment, it’s just the two of them against the world; just zhengzheng and kunkun. no yanchen to hide from and certainly no ziyi to avoid. _tonight_ , cai xukun thinks, _i hope tonight your heart was stolen like you stole mine all those years ago._

 

_**tonight, let’s party** _

_**besides you and me, no one’s invited** _

_**keep it a secret** _

so off they go, party of two, into the night. their own little secret, _just for today_ \- they say - _just for one night_. but one night had turned into two, and then two into four, and four into forever. _just for today_ becomes their own little mantra, a phrase uttered to keep up appearances, something said for the sake of saying words. but they know, oh by god do they know, that things should change - that they should cease this complicated tango of two (or four). but they never do. so off they go, just zhengzheng and kunkun, against the world.

 

tonight, they’re free to do as they please, just zhengzheng and kunkun. and so off they go. with hushed giggles and soft smiles. fingers on lips and lips on necks. flushed cheeks and breathless sighs. strong brows and even stronger grips.

 

as zhengting smiles sweetly xukun smiles back with just as much sweetness, with just enough artificial flavouring to satiate their cravings for each other.

 

_**don’t wanna go home tonight** _

_**wanna get to know you more** _

_**sitting next to you, not thinking about anything** _

_zhengzheng please_ , xukun begs, pretty words spilling from an even prettier mouth. zhengting hates this, has always hated saying goodbye, would rather disappear into thin air than bid cai xukun farewell. and so he doesn’t.

 

_the night is still young_ , he reasons, _just one more night won’t hurt anyone_. he ignores the thoughts of yanchen, ignores the thoughts of ziyi, ignores the ever-present guilt that clings to him whenever he is in xukun’s presence.

 

zhengting doesn’t do love - doesn’t do emotions - but what zhengting does do is fall for xukun. fall for how xukun makes him feel at that very moment, sitting next to him, not thinking about anything at all.

 

_**where do you wanna go? just say the word** _

**show my everything today, my babe**

_tell me zhengzheng_ , xukun asks in between barely there kisses, _if you could go anywhere, anywhere at all, where do you wanna go?_

 

_silly kunkun_ , zhengting’s laughter distorts the silence like tinkling bells as he nudges him softly with his elbow, _i wanna be with you._

 

with xukun around, zhengting doesn't hold back. no stiff movements or rigid smiles. no, with xukun around, zhengitng is all raucous laughter and unhinged joy. with xukun around, zhengting thinks he could take on the world.

 

**_we can do whatever we want baby_ **

**_if only you open your heart_ **

**_don’t worry about anything_ **

_we can do whatever we want baby_ , he says between fits of giggles, high on the scent of zhengting’s perfume. cai xukun feels nothing short of invincible when zhu zhengting is around.

 

but with every high comes a low. and deep down, xukun knows - _goddam it does he know_ \- that zhengting’s love will never belong to him. because zhu zhengting was raised on a diet of disdain and neglect. and cai xukun, the precious child that he was, was fed full course meals of attention and care. xukun understands that there is nothing he can do to fill the void in his baby’s heart. but _by god_ will he try.

 

and so, the sweet sad party of two play a melancholy tune to the sound of their hearts fluttering into the night.

 

once daylight comes cai xukun’s life with wang ziyi will go on - as will zhu zhengting’s with zhou yanchen’s. and thus, the cycle will repeat once again.

 

**_don’t be pressured_ **

**_keep it keep it down low_ **

**_this is our secret_ **

_tomorrow, we’ll be strangers yet again_ , xukun whispers, thoughts said aloud with the courage of a man who is sure that the world is not listening.

 

_but if you miss me, if you call my cell phone - i’ll run to you - wherever you are._

 

_even if it’s just for tonight_ , xukun thanks whatever deity there is above for letting him be with zhengting.

 

_even if it’s just for one night_ , zhengting will always come running back to xukun, his shining star amongst the fog.

 

_**this is our secret** _

_**tonight** _

_**i just wanna hold you** _


End file.
